


Z życia rebeliantów

by aniavi (villi)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Bits of angst, Fluff, Humor, Multi
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villi/pseuds/aniavi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zbiór miniaturek i drabbli o codziennych zmaganiach dzielnej załogi Ducha i gości specjalnych: czasem na poważnie, częściej jednak na wesoło.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Witaminy

Pierwszy obudził się Zeb. Pociągnął nosem i skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem. Niemożliwe! Przecież wieczorem wyszorował się porządnie! I dodatkowo wtarł w futro niwelator zapachów, który ostatnio odkrył na targu. Podniósł ramię i powąchał. Hmmm, wszystko w normie. Coś jednak zdecydowanie śmierdziało.  
Z ciężkim westchnieniem wstał z koi i sprawdził młodego.  
To nie on.  
Pachniał mydłem lawendowym Hery i szamponem miętowym Kanana. Dość niezwykła mieszanka, ale nie mająca nic wspólnego z tym, co dolatywało do jego nosa.  
Nagle usłyszał jakieś zamieszanie za drzwiami. Sabine delikatnie dobijała się do kajuty pani kapitan.  
\- Hera, wstawaj! - starała się być cicho, ale doskonale wiedział, że na statku rozmiarów Ducha trudno o dyskrecję. Dlatego już dawno temu zaopatrzyli się w zatyczki do uszu. Ostatnio nabył kolejną parę dla dzieciaka. Dzięki nim spali spokojnie, nawet gdy szefostwo wybierało inną nocną aktywność.   
Sabine nie ustawała w naleganiach.  
\- No dalej, chodź! Musieliśmy coś przytargać w skrzyniach z żywnością,  wpełzło do wentylacji i zdechło. Trzeba się pozbyć truchła, zanim wszystko zasmrodzi!  
O. Tak musiało być. Zawsze można liczyć, że Sabine znajdzie logiczne rozwiązanie. Usłyszał syk rozsuwanych paneli i postanowił dołączyć do poszukiwań. Już i tak odechciało mu się spać, a w trójkę szybciej poradzą sobie ze wszystkim.  
Skinął dziewczynom głową na powitanie i ruszyli w stronę kuchni. Mieli wrażenie, że cuchnące fale powietrza dochodzą z tamtego kierunku. Przekroczyli próg i zatrzymali się gwałtownie. 

Połowę powierzchni blatu do przygotowania potraw zajmował wielki kamionkowy gar. Na nim spoczywał równie duży kamień. A na środku kuchni stał Kanan, bez koszulki, w szarych spodniach od piżamy zsuniętych nisko na biodrach, z dłonią wyciągniętą w stronę naczynia i pochyloną głową. Rozpuszczone włosy opadały mu na twarz i z całej jego postawy emanowało ogromne napięcie.  
Hera głośno przełknęła ślinę.  Zeb przewrócił oczami. Już dawno postanowił, że nie będzie próbował zrozumieć jej dziwnej fascynacji ciałem Widma jeden, które na dodatek, w ogóle nie było pokryte futrem!  
Minęła chwila, nim pani kapitan pozbierała się, odchrząknęła i zapytała słodkim głosem.  
\- Kochany, co robisz?  
Uuuu, _kochany_. Jest źle. _Mój drogi_ znaczyło zazwyczaj lekką połajankę, pełną czułości.  _Kochany_ zwiastowało większe problemy.  
Kanan drgnął zaskoczony. Odwrócił się i natychmiast rozpromienił, jak zawsze, gdy widział szefową. Jakby mu ktoś jakąś cholerną lampkę zapalił w środku.  
Zeb był coraz bardziej zirytowany. Odór dochodzący z garnka przyprawiał go o mdłości.  Miał wrażenie, że Sabine też lekko pozieleniała. Co do Hery, no cóż,  w jej wypadku trudno było cokolwiek stwierdzić.  
\- Kiszę kapustę! - entuzjastyczna odpowiedź szefa przerwała jego ponure rozmyślania. - Z pomocą Mocy przyspieszam proces fermentacji i już za chwilę będziemy mieli pełen garnek chrupiącego przysmaku. Tyle taniej witaminy C, pomyśl tylko!  
Lasat zetknął w bok. Pani kapitan zdecydowanie nie wyglądała, jakby myśl o witaminie C sprawiła jej radość. Zacisnęła usta, a jej lekku zaczęły niepokojąco drgać - nieomylny znak, że była na skraju wybuchu.  
No tak.  
Pora się wycofać.   
Chwycił Sabine za łokieć i powoli, cichutko opuścili kuchnię. Ezra już nie spał,  wyglądał zaciekawiony z kajuty. Złapał go drugą ręką i ignorując jego protesty, pociągnął do wyjścia. Byli już na rampie, gdy doleciały ich pierwsze odgłosy awantury.

Zerknęli na siebie z Mandalorianką zrezygnowani. Co najmniej dwie godziny do zagospodarowania. Hera będzie krzyczała przez około piętnaście minut. Potem Kanan zacznie dowodzić swoich racji. Później, zapewne ekspresowo, zlikwiduje zapach, bo co jak co, ale Twi'lekanka nie dopuści, by coś zasmrodziło jej statek.  
Nawet witaminy.  
A potem będą się godzić. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że proces godzenia trwał zazwyczaj trzy razy dłużej niż cała kłótnia.  
Westchnął ciężko. Muszą znaleźć jakieś spokojne miejsce, gdzie serwują niedrogie śniadania. I jeszcze wybrać się na główny statek Rebelii stacjonujący na Garel, do działu zaopatrzenia. Trzeba ich uprzedzić, by nigdy więcej nie wkładali kapusty do przeznaczonych dla Ducha skrzyń.

**_Pięć dni później._**

Zeb patrzył z ponurą rezygnacja w talerz. Znowu kapuśniak. Miał już dosyć zupy, marzył o czymś innym, czymś, co wymagało rozrywania zębami, czymś ociekającym tłuszczem. Hera jednak uparła się, że skoro Kanan zadał sobie tyle trudu, by zapewnić im zwiększoną dawkę witaminy C, to mają z tego skorzystać, czy to jasne?! I ani mi się waż Ezro Bridgerze wykrzywiać nad miską! Garazebie Orellios, ciebie to też dotyczy!

Lasat nabrał kolejną łyżkę płynu. To nie to, że kapuśniak był niedobry. Wyszedł nawet całkiem, całkiem, odpowiednio przyprawiony i w ogóle. Przez pierwsze dwa dni zajadał się nim z radością, zaskoczony, że cała awantura przyniosła takie smaczne efekty. Widać Kanan musiał wyjątkowo sprawnie przepraszać, skoro Hera zabrała się za gotowanie. Jednak czwartego dnia miał wrażenie, że wszystkie te witaminy rosną mu w ustach. Dotychczas myślał, że Jedi używają Mocy do ważnych i wielkich spraw. Ashoka jednak powtarzała często, że Kanan jest nietypowym Jedi. To zapewne wszystko wyjaśniało.  


Nagle usiadł wyprostowany. Chyba znalazł rozwiązanie swoich kłopotów!  
\- Hera... - zaczął niewinnie. - Czy nie uważasz, że można by zaprosić Rexa i Ashokę na obiad?  
Kapitan spojrzała zaskoczona znad swojego talerza. Jadła dzielnie, nie skrzywiła się ani razu przez te wszystkie dni, ale wydawało mu się, że przez sekundę, w jej oczach zauważył błysk ulgi. Zeb postanowił kuć żelazo, póki gorące.  
\- No wiesz, oni pewnie rzadko mają możliwość skosztowania domowej kuchni...  
Oj. Chyba przesadził. Hera przekrzywiła głowę i wpatrywała się w niego intensywnie. Już miał zacząć się tłumaczyć i zapewne zaprzepaścić wszystko, gdy uratował go dźwięk łyżki, z brzękiem uderzającej o talerz.  
-  Klona? Na obiad?! - Kanan zdecydowanie nie wydawał się zachwycony jego pomysłem. Kriff, jakby tu go przekonać? Na szczęście nie musiał się długo zastanawiać. Szefowa przejęła pałeczkę.  
\- Tak, na obiad. To będzie miły gest, pokazujący, że jesteśmy gotowi do pełnej współpracy - odłożyła sztućce i pochyliła się lekko w stronę swojego nietypowego Jedi. Wyciągnęła rękę i przykryła jego dłoń swoją. - Nie uważasz mój drogi?  
Po czym uśmiechnęła się tak, jak tylko ona potrafiła.  


Zeb odetchnął z ulgą. Jeszcze tylko jeden posiłek, a potem nareszcie wolność. I żadnej kapusty, przez co najmniej rok!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pewnego dnia w wiadomości od przyjaciółki znalazłam pytanie: ciekawe, jak Jedi kisili kapustę?  
>  Wen zaatakował i tak powstała ta historyjka ;)
> 
> Wesołych Świąt i niech Moc będzie z Wami!


	2. Imperialna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Przeszłość ma to do siebie, że potrafi dopaść niewinną ofiarę w najmniej spodziewanym momencie...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drobiazg (niezbetowany), z troszkę wyższym ratingiem, uboczny efekt rozważań na temat bujnej przeszłości Kanana przed Gorse.

\- Jednostka 58905, tu oficer Saskin. Skanowanie ukończone pozytywnie - lekko metaliczny, ale zdecydowanie kobiecy głos z głośnika, przerwał pełną napięcia ciszę.  
\- Ha! Kupili to! - Hera wyrzuciła z radością ręce do góry. - Zawsze mam cień obawy, czy się nie zorientują - sprawnie przełączała przyciski. - No, tym razem więcej niż cień, po ostatnich awariach.  
Zajęła się ustawianiem Ducha do przejścia przez wąski przesmyk między dwoma niszczycielami. Skupiona na pracy, nie zauważyła dziwnie przedłużającej się ciszy z fotela obok.  
\- Jednostka 58905, ustaw się na trasie AUX12-567 i trzymaj się koordynatów - głos wydający ciąg poleceń brzmiał zaskakująco miło. - Uważaj na pozostałości deszczu meteorów. Sugerowałabym podniesienie górnych osłon.  
\- O, no proszę, niby imperialna, a mówi ludzkim głosem - nagły, stłumiony dźwięk dochodzący z prawej, sprawił, że Hera zamarła z dłonią na przełączniku tarcz.  
Odwróciła się powoli.  
Kanan siedział wyprostowany, ze swoją firmową nonszalancką miną, bez mrugnięcia okiem wpatrując się w okręty przed nimi. Co, jak Hera doskonale wiedziała, oznaczało, że nie chciał się z czymś zdradzić. Szybko przejrzała w myślach ostatnie kilka minut. I zrozumiała.  
\- Nie wierzę! - wyciągnęła w jego stronę palec i dźgnęła go w ramię. - Po prostu nie wierzę! Z imperialną?!  
\- Była po cywilnemu! - odwrócił się do niej pocierając ramię, po czym gwałtownie zbladł. - To znaczy... eee... nie wiem o czym mówisz.  
Hera prychnęła i chwyciła stery.  
\- Niby nic mnie już nie powinno dziwić, a jednak.  
Gładko skierowała Ducha na wyznaczony kurs, sprawdziła osłony. Nagle poczuła dłoń, delikatnie głaszczącą jej plecy.  
\- Była miła, miała śliczny głos, oboje wypiliśmy za dużo. Dopiero rano zorientowałem się, że oblewała awans na stanowisko głównego łącznikowego na niszczycielu - Kanan skruszony kreślił palcami kręgi u podstawy jej karku. Hera zadrżała mimowolnie.  
\- Jak się dowiedziałeś? - nie odwracała głowy, skupiona ma manewrach. Najmniejszym gestem nie dawała po sobie poznać, co myśli o jego wyznaniu.  
\- Wstała z łóżka i zaczęła zakładać mundur - przestał ją gładzić, sfrustrowany przejechał dłonią po włosach. - To nic nie znaczyło, serio. Zwiałem bez pożegnania - pochylił się zawstydzony nad kokpitem.  
\- Kanan... - głos Hery drżał lekko.  
Poderwał głowę przerażony, że tym razem wszystko zepsuł nieodwołalnie. Ona, mimo tego, co ich łączyło, co razem przeszli, nie będzie potrafiła zrozumieć takiej słabości. Jasne, znała skrawki jego przeszłości, zdawała się je akceptować, ale seks z żołnierzem Imperium musiał wszystko zmienić w jej oczach. Niewybaczalna zdrada... Spojrzał na nią niepewnie. Siedziała zaciskając wargi, usiłując z całej siły utrzymać stery w trzęsących się dłoniach. Poczuł się jeszcze gorzej.  
\- Powiedz mi tylko jedno - dodała po chwili łamiącym się głosem. - Czy zanim uciekłeś, zdążyłeś jej chociaż zasalutować? 

Śmiała sie! 

Nie wierzył, po prostu nie wierzył! On wyznaje swój mroczny sekret z przeszłości, drży z obawy, jak to wpłynie na ich relacje, a ta cholerna kapitan Syndulla się z niego nabija!  
\- To nie jest zabawne! - naburmuszony opadł na fotel i zamknął oczy. Kilka minut później ciąg piknięć oznajmił minięcie blokady. Niemal natychmiast poczuł miękki ciężar na swoich kolanach.  
\- Nie gniewaj się - jej sprawne palce rozplatały mu włosy, rozpinały bluzę, usta lekko muskały płatek ucha.  
Kanan westchnął ciężko. Nie był w stanie choć udawać gniewu, gdy ona robiła językiem takie cuda. Podniósł ręce, by zdjąć jej gogle i zorientował się, że nie może nimi ruszyć. Były dokładnie przypięte do boków fotela. Szarpnął na próbę.  
\- O nie, nie, nic z tego - Hera powoli zsuwała się z jego kolan, delikatnymi pocałunkami znacząc każdy centymetr nowo odkrytej skóry. Wreszcie, gdy uklękła przed nim, był już boleśnie twardy. I gotowy na wszystko, co zechce mu dać.  
\- Hera... - chciał powiedzieć to zdecydowanie, jednak wyszedł mu bardziej błagalny jęk.  
\- Dziś ja tu rządzę mój drogi - zmierzyła go wzrokiem i powoli oblizała usta. - Za to jak skończę, możesz mi zasalutować.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak naprawdę, miałam to wrzucić już w nowym roku, ale wspaniała [AdvancedTreeLover](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AdvancedTreeLover/pseuds/AdvancedTreeLover) opublikowała (nareszcie!) pierwszy rozdział jednego z najlepszych (moim zdaniem) opowiadań do Rebeliantów. A ponieważ jest ona dobrym duchem wszystkich moich historii i nieocenioną pomocą w pisaniu, to żeby uczcić [Szum](http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/12806855), macie Imperialną :)


	3. Święto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imperium pokonane! Wszyscy świętują upadek Imperatora, zniszczenie drugiej Gwiazdy Śmierci. Także pewien nietypowy Jedi i jego młody padawan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak zwany komfort!fik. Czyli opowiadanie do którego można wrócić, gdy serial z przyległościami nas za bardzo skrzywdzi :)
> 
> Nieustanne podziękowania dla cudownej [AdvancedTreeLover](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AdvancedTreeLover/pseuds/AdvancedTreeLover) za betę i wsparcie!

Galaktyka świętowała.  
Każda planeta, księżyc, nawet niewielkie asteroidy górnicze na Zewnętrznych Rubieżach – wszędzie tam, gdzie Imperium odcisnęło swoje okrutne piętno, mieszkańcy fetowali jego upadek. Także na Lothal, w centrum stolicy, trwała jedna wielka impreza. Fajerwerki strzelały w niebo, kolorowy tłum tańczący do rytmów wybijanych na bębnach przez potężnych muzykantów przelewał się ulicami. Ezra dawno zniknął w jakimś zaułku pociągnięty za rękę przez śniadą dziewczynę. Zdążył tylko rzucić swojemu mistrzowi rozbawione, a zarazem przepraszające spojrzenie i już go nie było.

Kanan obserwował.  
W powietrzu zapachniało pieczonymi w ogniu owocami, zostały wyciągnięte wszystkie ukryte na czarną godzinę zapasy. Alkohol z tajnych domowych bimbrowni lał się strumieniami. Wszyscy wierzyli, że oto nastały nowe, lepsze czasy.  
Wojna z Imperium była długa i wyniszczająca. Mimo destrukcji pierwszej Gwiazdy Śmierci, mimo sukcesów różnych grup Rebelii, Palpatine kurczowo trzymał się władzy, wysyłając do walki coraz to nowe szwadrony coraz gorzej wyszkolonych szturmowców. Potyczki z każdym dniem stawały się krwawsze, a straty po obu stronach coraz większe. A on miał się trzymać na uboczu, skupiać na wyszukiwaniu i chronieniu dzieci z mocą - wreszcie wolna galaktyka będzie potrzebowała swoich rycerzy.

Powietrze drgało.  
Uderzenia bębnów zmieniły rytm stały się szybsze, bardziej gorączkowe. Zarumienione twarze, kolorowe szaty, ciepły zmierzch, wszystko zlewało się przed oczami w barwną plamę.  
Lothal mimo, że małe i ubogie, bawiło się na całego. Kanan zamknął oczy, wsłuchał się w otaczające go dźwięki, sięgnął myślą poza miasto, poza planetę. Kilka godzin temu od razu wyczuł, że na lesistym Endorze rozegrała się ostateczna bitwa. Nie było już lordów Sithów. Moc, uśpiona przez wiele lat, znowu swobodnie pulsowała w przestrzeni. Nic tylko brać i korzystać

Kanan czekał.  
Starał się nie myśleć, ile jego osobiście ta wojna kosztowała. O rozpadzie ich małej, przybranej rodziny. Gdy Rebelia osiągnęła pierwszy sukces, gdy wydawało się, że zniszczenie Gwiazdy Śmierci to koniec udręki, każde z nich dostało swoje zadania. On miał skupić się na kontroli Mocy, szkoleniu padawana i wraz z nim na walce z Inkwizytorami, szalejącymi po Zewnętrznych Rubieżach. Zeb, wraz z odnalezioną garstką ocalałych Lasatów ze Straży Honorowej, za szkolenie grup Wookiech. Sabine za infiltrację akademii, szukanie wybitnych jednostek, modyfikowanie programów szkoleniowych. Wszyscy zdawali sobie sprawę, że choć częściowe pokonanie Imperium - to tylko początek. I mieli rację. Czekała ich jeszcze długa droga. Dziś jednak w galaktyce trwał wielki bal.

Muzyka pulsowała.  
Z uliczek i zaułków dochodziły przytłumione szepty tych, którzy postanowili zabawić się w bardziej ustronnym miejscu, w mniej licznej kompanii. Drżące westchnienia mieszały się z gardłowymi jękami, szelest ubrań z cichym śmiechem. Przelotnie zastanowił się, czy jest tam gdzieś Ezra. Nie miał zamiaru mu przeszkadzać. Młodemu należała się chwila wytchnienia po tym, co przeszedł w ostatnich miesiącach. Niech dziś szaleje. Niech się zapomni.

Kanan wspominał.  
Wrócili na Lothal, bo to było ważne dla młodego - świętować koniec, tam gdzie się wszystko zaczęło.  
Nie wiedział, co ma robić dalej. Ashoka coś wspominała o odrodzeniu zakonu, o Luke Skywalkerze, ogromnym talencie. Kanan sam nie był pewien czego chce.  
Błąd.  
Nie pozwalał sobie myśleć, o tym czego chce.  
Nie widział swojej przyszywanej rodziny od ponad trzech lat. Sabine i Zebowi czasem udało się przesłać wiadomość, przekazać, że żyją i walczą. Hera milczała.  
Trzy lata temu rozstali się w pośpiechu, bez pożegnania. To miała być zwykła misja, kilka dni góra. Krzyknął tylko w przelocie, by uważała na siebie, ona kazała Ezrze pilnować jego. Zostawiła Choppera pod opieką Sabine i już startowała.  
Nawet się nie dotknęli.  
Kilka dni zamieniło się w tygodnie, miesiące, lata. Wiedział tylko, że utknęła gdzieś niemal poza granicami galaktyki, w miejscu, gdzie jej niezwykle umiejętności pilota mogły zostać w pełni wykorzystane. W systemie tak posiekanym pasami asteroid i szalejącym polem magnetycznym, że żadne transmisje tam nie docierały.  
Po roku przestał już nawet próbować. Przestał też rozmawiać z Ashoką, gdy na jego żale odpowiedziała, że tak może lepiej. W końcu prawdziwi Jedi nie powinni wstępować w związki.  
Przez parę miesięcy tułali się z młodym po różnych planetach, na równi łagodząc jak i wywołując konflikty. I tylko myśl o Herze powstrzymywała go od korzystania z pełnej oferty tego, co miały do zaproponowania różne szemrane przybytki.  
Potem wrócił, bo byli z Ezrą potrzebni. A teraz wszystko się skończyło.

Zapadała cisza.  
Bębniarze zwinęli swoje instrumenty, powoli wygaszano ogniska. Ostatnie niedobitki imprezy odchodziły do domu, lub kładły się na zaimprowizowanych legowiskach. Wszelkie podziały rasowe i gatunkowe przestały istnieć na te jedną noc. Wszyscy byli szczęśliwi, zmęczeni i pijani.  
Kanan tkwił w dziwnym półtransie. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego nie wraca na statek. Przecież Ezra bez problemu znajdzie drogę.  
Wydawało mu się, że śni o swojej rodzinie. Słyszał Zeba "dzieciaku, nie jesteś za mały na to, co tu się dzieje?”. Oburzony okrzyk Ezry. Śmiech Sabine "kto by przypuszczał, że tak ładnie wyrośniesz". Złośliwości Choppera wypikane energicznie. Kanan uśmiechnął się. Może to atmosfera minionego karnawału, może pulsująca Moc, ale dawno już nie miał tak wyraźnej wizji.  
Kroki, pokrzykiwanie, piski.  
Coraz głośniejsze.  
Otworzył oczy, gdy rechocząca i poszturchująca się grupa wytoczyła się zza węgła. To nie sen. Byli realni, tu na Lothal. Zeb, z głębokimi szramami na twarzy. Sabine, piękna młoda kobieta o wściekle różowych włosach, z jedną ręką zakończoną błękitną stalową dłonią. Ezra ściśnięty między nimi, rozpromieniony, ale ze łzami w oczach. I Chopper tuż obok, niemiłosiernie poobijany, z płatami obłażącej czarnej farby.

Kanan oniemiał.  
Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy wstał i rzucił się w ich stronę. Objęli się mocno i stali tak wszyscy, śmiejąc się i płacząc na przemian. Dopiero, gdy Chopper poraził go lekkim ładunkiem elektrycznym, zorientował się, że w uliczce znajduje się ktoś jeszcze.  
\- Czy znajdziecie miejsce dla pilota?  
Hera.  
Cała i zdrowa. Z podkrążonymi oczami, w brudnym kombinezonie, podartej pilotce, z opatrunkiem na obojczyku. Piękna, jak ją zapamiętał.  
Oderwali się od niego i rzucili do niej. Zniknęła na chwilę w ich objęciach, po czym wszyscy jak na komendę się odsunęli.  
\- Jak leci, Widmo jeden? - podeszła krok bliżej i wyciągnęła rękę.  
\- Wspaniale, Widmo dwa - złapał jej dłoń i przyciągnął do siebie.  
Chciał ją tylko przytulić, na chwilę. Przekonać się, że to nie omamy, że jest tu, z nim. Oddała uścisk, przytrzymała go chwilę dłużej, ciepły oddech połaskotał go w szyję. Zupełnie się zapomniał. Chwycił ją mocniej i gdy podniosła ku niemu twarz, zaczął ją całować. Głęboko, z desperacją, namiętnie. Poczuł jej dłonie we włosach, po chwili uwolnione z wiązania opadły mu na twarz. Starał się dotknąć ją wszędzie. Szczupłe silne ramiona. Drobne piersi. Długie, sprężyste lekku. Jęknęła cicho i to go otrzeźwiło. Dotarło do niego, że przyciska ją do wciąż nagrzanej po upalnym dniu ściany budynku. Że reszta załogi, zarumieniona i wyszczerzona radośnie stoi i bije im brawo (albo wyrzuca z siebie ciąg nieprzywoitych sugestii w języku binarnym). Pierwsza zareagowała Sabine.  
\- Możecie dokończyć tutaj, mi to nie przeszkadza, sugerowałabym jednak jakieś ustronniejsze miejsce.  
\- Nie – Hera skrzywiła się słysząc jak ochryple brzmi jej głos. Odchrząknęła i dokończyła. - Wracajmy na lądowisko. Duch na was czeka.  
Kanan dołączył do zbiorowego okrzyku radości. Wojna się skończyła. Byli razem, cali i zdrowi.

I właśnie wracali do domu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku!


	4. Zbroja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po "Stealth Strike" Kanan Jarrus ma problem. Nie jest nim poobijany padawan i ranny klon. Nie jest nim nawet świadomość, że Chopper załatwił kilkaset tysięcy istnień ludzkich jedną, przemyślaną eksplozją. Problem Kanana jest, można by powiedzieć, bardziej... osobistej natury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I znowu rating idzie troszkę w górę. Miniaturka napisała mi się po odcinku, bo kwestia zbroi nie dawała mi spokoju ;)

Próbował tłumaczyć, sam przed sobą, że nie ma czasu na żadne bzdury. Przebieranki mogły zaczekać, trzeba było przecież się upewnić, że o wszystkich zatroszczono się jak należy. Młody miał na ramieniu paskudnie rozlewającego się sińca i sporego guza na czole. Marudził coś o wadliwej grawitacji. Rexa podłączyli do kroplówki z elektrolitami. Na początku się opierał, ale Hera, jak to Hera, szybko go przekonała. A Kanan zbyt dobrze wiedział, co się dzieje z organizmem po spotkaniu z droidem więziennym Imperium, by ustąpić choćby na krok. Rex miał odleżeć swoje, przyjąć wszystkie leki, które mu zaordynowali medycy, jak na dobrego żołnierza przystało. Na te ostatnie słowa, klon uśmiechnął się krzywo i znowu mu zasalutował. No cóż. Miał wrażenie, że teraz będzie im się jednak żyło łatwiej.  
Sabine i Zeb dołączyli do załogi Komandora Sato, musieli sprawdzić, jak cała przygoda wpłynęła na hipernapęd. Dołączył do nich Chopper, ponieważ po ostatnich ekscesach lepiej, żeby ktoś miał droida cały czas na oku. Kanan nie był pewien, jak bardzo Widmu trzy spodobało się unicestwienie tylu istnień. Lepiej uważać, żeby nie spróbował zrobić tego ponownie...  
Wreszcie został sam i mógł przestać udawać. Zastukał lekko w ścianę koło drzwi do jej kajuty. Panele były rozsunięte, Hera siedziała na łóżku z głową w dłoniach. Poderwała się od razu, gdy go usłyszała. Starała się szybko przybrać swój firmowy wyraz twarzy, nieustraszonej kapitan Syndulli, ale zbyt długo ją znał, by taka sztuczka mogła się udać. Nie mógł znieść tego, że się obwiniała. Przecież winny był raczej on – tak zapamiętały w swojej niechęci, że nie zauważył, jak to wpływa na Ezrę. A ona tylko starała się pomóc dzieciakowi. Ta misja to był całkiem niezły pomysł, nie mogła przewidzieć imperialnej pułapki. Na szczęście miał sposób na odwrócenie jej myśli.  
\- Kanan? - zapytała zaniepokojona podchodząc bliżej. - Coś się stało? Czy Ezra...  
\- Mam problem – przerwał jej i pochylił głowę. - Nie jestem w stanie zdjąć tego cholerstwa! - przyznał po chwili z rozbrajającą szczerością.  
Wybuchnęła śmiechem. Uwielbiał słuchać, jak się śmiała, nawet jeśli to on był głównym powodem jej rozbawienia. Ostatnio mieli tak mało okazji do radości. Chwyciła go za rękę i wciągnęła na środek pomieszczenia. Postukała palcem w policzek i powiedziała powoli, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiając.  
\- Hmmm, wydaje mi się mój drogi, że będę mogła Ci pomóc.  
W jej oczach mignął znajomy błysk i poczuł, że robi mu się gorąco. Może to jednak nie był do końca dobry pomysł? Ta cholerna zbroja była wyjątkowo ciasna... zwłaszcza w strategicznych miejscach. Hera jednak już się zabierała do pracy. Szybko odpięła naramienniki i osłony na ręce, po chwili na podłogę z głośnym brzękiem spadł napierśnik. Odsunęła się o krok i uśmiechnęła szeroko, zupełnie jak Loth-cat, który dorwał się do wielkiego wiadra najlepszej śmietanki. Przełknął głośno ślinę, gdy niespodziewanie opadła na kolana i zajęła się butami i osłonami na nogi. Najpierw jedna, potem druga, powoli i metodycznie, podążała coraz wyżej. W końcu dotarła do ostatniej części zbroi i nieskończenie wolno, odpinała zatrzaski mocujące pas. Zamknął oczy i zaczął liczyć od tysiąca w dół. Co siedem, żeby było trudniej. Ona niestety niczego mu nie ułatwiała, a jej zwinne, małe dłonie doskonale wiedziały, jak skutecznie wybić go z rytmu. W końcu stał przed nią bosy, ubrany tylko w czarny, obcisły trykot, jaki szturmowcy nosili pod płytami. Który na dodatek nic a nic nie ukrywał faktu, jak bardzo mu się podobała pomoc pani kapitan. Hera wstała i obeszła go dookoła. Wodziła dłońmi po ramionach, plecach, klatce piersiowej, jakby nowy strój zmienił go w kogoś innego i musiała nauczyć się go na nowo. Gdy znowu znalazła się przed nim, wspięła się na palce i pocałowała go lekko w usta.  
\- To białe możemy wyrzucić – powiedziała przygryzając wargę, jakby nad czymś intensywnie myślała. Kanan próbował wrócić do liczenia, ale nie miał pojęcia, w którym momencie się zatrzymał. A zresztą, to była bardzo głupia metoda, w ogóle nie działała.  
Znowu przejechała dłońmi po jego plecach, niżej i niżej, aż poczuł jak zacisnęła je na pośladkach i gwałtownie przyciągnęła go bliżej. Zdekoncentrowany niemal stracił równowagę. Wykorzystała to, szybko ich odwróciła i popchnęła go na koję. Ledwo upadł na łóżko, gdy natychmiast znalazła się na nim. Miękka i gorąca. Wpiła się w jego usta i w tym momencie resztki myśli wyparowały mu z głowy. Jęknął, gdy zacisnęła lekko zęby na jego dolnej wardze. Natychmiast skorzystała z zaproszenia i zaczęła całować go głębiej. Gdy oderwała się na chwilę, by nabrać powietrza, niczym nie przypominała smutnej dziewczyny sprzed kilkunastu minut. Była taka piękna. Przypomniał sobie, że przecież też ma ręce i natychmiast ją objął, próbując przyciągnąć ją z powrotem. Odsunęła się lekko i położyła mu dłoń na policzku. Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę i wiedział, że żadne słowa nie były im potrzebne. Hera pocałowała go ponownie, tym razem wolniej. Dokładniej. Gdy oderwała się od niego i pochyliła do jego ucha, Kanan miał wrażenie, że cały płonie.  
\- To czarne, jednak koniecznie musimy zostawić – wymruczała cicho i spojrzała na niego rozognionym wzrokiem. - Mam wrażenie, że jeszcze nam się przyda.  
Przytaknął. Nie do końca był pewien, na co się godzi, ale gdy Hera patrzyła na niego w taki sposób, wiedział, że na pewno tego nie pożałuje.


	5. Artystka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To nie był dobry dzień w życiu Georga Tubbsa. Nie, żeby jego dziewiętnastoletnie życie obfitowało w dobre dni. Ale przynajmniej złych też nie było za dużo. Miał jednak wrażenie, że ten dzierżył samodzielnie palmę pierwszeństwa, w kategorii „ugh”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A teraz, coś z zupełnie innej beczki - czyli mini odcinek Art Attack oczami drugiej strony :)  
> Za użyczenie postaci dziękuję [Roneili](http://archiveofourown.org/users/roneliaa) \- ten ficzek, to kolejny z jej szalonych, wspaniałych pomysłów.

To nie był dobry dzień w życiu Georga Tubbsa. Nie, żeby jego dziewiętnastoletnie życie obfitowało w dobre dni. Ale przynajmniej złych też nie było za dużo. Miał jednak wrażenie, że ten dzierżył samodzielnie palmę pierwszeństwa, w kategorii „ugh”.  
Najpierw dowiedzieli się, że zredukowano dodatki żywieniowe, jednocześnie zwiększając im godziny dyżurów. Mają pracować więcej, jedząc... no, może nie mniej, ale na pewno gorzej. Czyli komendanta Aresko metody motywacji do zwiększonego wysiłku. Ku chwale i czci Imperium.  
Potem okazało się, że na skutek zaobserwowanej wzmożonej aktywności przestępców, zostały ograniczone przepustki. To znaczyło, że nie dotrze na farmę, by pomóc matce z ostatnim zbiorem joganów. Jego siostry, Dala i Effra były za małe, bardziej przeszkadzały niż się do czegoś przydawały. A pewni, że będzie miał wolne, zrezygnowali z najmu robotnika.  
A na dodatek przydzielono mu nocny patrol. I to nie taki jak lubił, po uliczkach otaczających kompleks imperialny, gdzie można było wstąpić na kubek mocnego kafu do jednego z barów, spacerować spokojnie po cichych zaułkach i pozwalać myślom błądzić. Zazwyczaj dostawał wtedy jako partnera jednego ze starszych kadetów, chłopaków pod koniec szkolenia w akademii. Dobrze mu się z nimi współpracowało, słuchali jego poleceń, nie dyskutowali i nie przeszkadzali.  
O nie.  
Dziś wieczór miał pełnić wartę na nowo wybudowanym lądowisku TIEów, wypełnionym lśniącymi maszynami, wraz ze szturmowcami z innych jednostek, nadgorliwcami i służbistami.  
I na domiar wszystkiego, dołączono go do oddziału z dwoma największymi młotkami, jakich spotkał w swojej krótkiej żołnierskiej karierze: TK-626 i MB-223. Tak naprawdę TK-626 nazywał się Zinnar Talun, był rówieśnikiem Georga i wychowywał się na sąsiedniej farmie. Zostanie szturmowcem, było jego marzeniem od dzieciństwa. I nikt nie mógł mieć co do tego wątpliwości - mały Zinnar wszystkim rozkazywał i reagował tylko wtedy, gdy ktoś zwracał się do niego numerem. Wzór idealnego żołnierza. MB-223 podobnie – ale ponieważ dołączył do nich dopiero rok temu, przeniesiony z kompeksu na sąsiednim Garel, nikt nawet nie wiedział, jak nazywa się naprawdę. Co do Georga, nadal zdarzało się, że zapominał zareagować, gdy był wywoływany. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego upierali się przy tych kodach, zwłaszcza w takiej dziurze jak Lothal. I tak wszyscy wiedzieli, że jest Georg a nie jakieś NT-4413. Imię oszczędzałoby czas, ale oczywiście Imperium wszystko musiało robić po swojemu. Widać miało w tym jakiś swój ważny cel.

Tak w zasadzie, to nie narzekał na posadę. Patrolowanie ulic, jego główne zadanie, choć często nużące, było bezpieczne (mieszkańcy Lothal byli w większości zbyt zobojętnieli, by bawić się w jakieś bunty) i przynosiło stały dochód. Pomagało to utrzymać rodzinną farmę na powierzchni. W końcu, po śmierci ojca, to on stał się głową rodziny. To jego obowiązkiem było dbanie o matkę i małe. A na dodatek, dzięki temu, że służył Imperium, nie groziła im konfiskata majątku. Rodzina była bezpieczna, tylko to się liczyło. Nie bardzo obchodziło go, kto jest u władzy. Większość jego przyjaciół z dzieciństwa też trafiła do akademii, część z nich przeniesiono do innych miejscowości, kilkoro zostało w stolicy. To nie było złe życie. Za darmo wikt i opierunek, całkiem przyzwoity żołd i święty spokój. Od komendanta Aresko starał się trzymać z daleka, ale taki nadzorca Grint był do zaakceptowania, o ile wiedziało się, jak z nim rozmawiać. A Georg wiedział bardzo dobrze. Bez najmniejszych problemów mógł pożyczać skuter repulsorowy i odwiedzać farmę w każdy weekend, a czasem nawet częściej. Wracając pilnował, by mieć zawsze w bagażu odpowiednie podziękowanie dla nadzorcy: koszyczek najdorodniejszych owoców, blaszkę ze świeżo upieczonym plackiem joganowym, czy buteleczkę najprzedniejszej nalewki lub wina. Nadzorca zawsze przesyłał przez niego swoje uszanowanie dla matki, a ona dbała, by grzecznie i z szacunkiem odpowiadać na dołączonych do podarunku karteczkach. Wszystko chodziło jak w alderaańskim zegarku i każdy był szczęśliwy.  
Aż do zeszłego roku, gdy grupa przestępców zaczęła coraz bardziej naprzykrzać się Imperium. Stopniowo przybywało im pracy, zaczęły mnożyć się ograniczenia, tylko czekać, aż przyślą im jakiegoś ważniaka z ISB i spokojne życie stanie się przeszłością.

Georg westchnął ciężko i sprawdził blaster. Miał go standardowo ustawionego na ogłuszanie, nie zamierzał przecież krzywdzić ludzi bardziej niż to konieczne. Ruszył korytarzem na miejsce zbiórki, zastanawiając się czy pan Anderus, kucharz prowadzący imperialną stołówkę w kompleksie, pomoże matce znaleźć jakiegoś pomocnika. Na szczęście żołdu im póki co nie obcięli, więc da radę zapłacić nawet ekstra. Najważniejsze, by zbiory się udały. Jogany były całkiem dochodowe, ale też bardzo kapryśne. Wystarczyło spóźnić się z zerwaniem owoców z krzaków o jeden dzień, a już zaczynały się psuć i gorzknieć.  
\- NT-4413 – drgnął, gdy poczuł na ramieniu ciężką dłoń nadzorcy Grinta. - Poczekajcie żołnierzu.  
Wyprężył się służbiście, tak jak nadzorca lubił i zasalutował. Grint skinął głową i założył ręce na pokaźnym brzuchu.  
\- Słyszałem o anulowaniu przepustek. Poleciłem wysłać dwóch młodszych kadetów na farmę, pomogą pani Tubbs ze zbiorami.  
Georg otworzył usta ze zdziwienia. Dobrze, że miał założony hełm i nadzorca nie widział jego głupiej miny. Ten, jak gdyby nigdy nic, kontynuował.  
\- Prześlij matce moje uszanowanie. I powiadom ją o pustkach w moim barku – Grint mrugnął, a Georg poczuł jak bardzo nie lubi swojego przełożonego. To, że jakoś sobie z nim radził, nijak nie wpływało na jego uczucia. Siłą zmusił się do spokoju.  
\- Tak jest panie nadzorco!  
\- Załatwiłem z komendantem Aresko, twoje późniejsze stawienie się na patrol – nadzorca był z siebie niezwykle zadowolony. - Udaj się do hangaru akademii, wytłumacz czekającym młodzikom wszystko. Odmaszerować.  
Georg ruszył szybko na dolny poziom. W głowie kłębiło mu się mnóstwo myśli. Był wdzięczny za pomoc, ale mina nadzorcy, gdy mówił o matce nie dawała mu spokoju. Ale nadzorca na pewno nie miał na myśli nic niewłaściwego... a może miał?  
Połączył się z farmą, w kilku słowach wyjaśnił sytuację, poprosił o „podziękowanie” dla Grinta. Może to było tylko złudzenie, ale miał wrażenie, że w oczach matki zauważył cień niepokoju, na wieść o pomocy z akademii. Muszą się uporać z tymi bandytami jak najprędzej, żeby móc wreszcie wrócić do domu i dowiedzieć się, co tam się dzieje!

Gdy wreszcie znalazł się na lądowisku, był zaskoczony widząc aż tylu szturmowców. Poprawił hełm, chwycił pewniej blaster i dołączył do swojego małego oddziału. Dowódca skinął mu głową i podzielił ich w pary. Młotki (jak ciągle w myślach nazywał TK i MB) poszły razem w jedną stronę, Georg z jakimś nowym, w drugą. Mieli zwracać uwagę zwłaszcza na mieszkańców zaciekawionych myśliwcami. Podobno już kilku próbowało podglądać zza muru. Tak, jakby coś im to dało. Pokręcił głową z westchnieniem. Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do poważnych kłopotów, najważniejsza lekcja, jaką poznał na służbie. Przygotował się na długą i męczącą noc. To nie były ulice lothańskiej stolicy. Tu, pod czujnym okiem dowódców, nie mógł ani na chwilę się zgarbić, ani na chwilę zmienić kroku. Wszystko musiało wyglądać idealnie. Gdy usłyszał pierwsze strzały, początkowo był pewien, że to jakieś ćwiczenia. Przecież nikt nie odważyłby się zaatakować tak doskonale chronionego, imperialnego terenu. Że coś jest poważnie nie tak, zrozumiał słysząc krzyki i jeszcze więcej strzałów. Meldunek TK-626 o intruzie i ostry rozkaz dowódcy rozbrzmiewający w łączu, pokazały mu prawdziwą powagę sytuacji.  
Ktoś się jednak zdecydował się na atak.  
Spotkali się pośrodku lądowiska i dowiedzieli, że intruz jest tylko jeden. Ubrany w mandaloriańską zbroję. Musieli go jak najszybciej znaleźć. Rozdzielili się. Broń gotowa do strzału, krok za krokiem przeczesywali lądowisko do wtóru wyjącego alarmu. Choć w hełmie nie było widać zbyt dobrze, nagła plama koloru, w miejscu gdzie powinna królować jednolita szarość i czerń, sprawiła, że zatrzymał się zaskoczony. Na bocznym skrzydle jednego z TIE'ów intruz namalował ptaka. Podobnego do feniksów z dziecięcych książeczek, które tak lubiły Dala i Effra. Jednak prawdziwie zszokował go kolor malunku. Głęboki, bogaty fiolet. Dokładnie taki sam, jak wnętrze pokoiku jego sióstr na farmie. Odcień, który można było uzyskać jedynie z joganowego soku.  
I wtedy ją zobaczył.  
Celnym kopniakiem posłała Zinnara na ziemię, przyczepiła coś do rysunku i kilkoma skokami znalazła się koło muru. Patrzył jak oniemiały. Była taka zwinna i barwna. Wszystkie akrobacje wykonywała bez najmniejszego wysiłku. Wiedział, że powinien wszcząć alarm, ale coś go powstrzymało. Napastniczka zatrzymała się na chwilę i miał wrażenie, że spojrzała prosto na niego. Pomachała mu lekko i wszystkie myśli o koniecznej reakcji wyparowały mu z głowy. Mógłby przysiąc, że uśmiechnęła się pod kolorowym hełmem. No cóż. On na pewno się uśmiechał, jak głupi. Dopiero głośne „kryć się” dowódcy trochę go otrzeźwiło. Eksplozja posłała go na ziemię. Upadł na plecy, boleśnie uderzył się w łokieć.  
Nad lądowiskiem rozpościerała się przepiękna łuna. Iskry z rozsadzonych myśliwców przenikały przez różowy dym, niczym złoty deszcz. Zapatrzył się, oczarowany. Kiedy jednak zwrócił wzrok na siebie i swój oddział, z całej siły musiał powstrzymać histeryczny wybuch śmiechu. Wszyscy byli równo upaćkani fioletową farbą. Po chwili westchnął ciężko. Jednak nie wróci do domu w najbliższym czasie. Był pewien, że ta dywersja, to dopiero początek prawdziwych kłopotów. Ale kiedy po długim i męczącym składaniu raportu z wydarzeń, kładł się wreszcie na swojej pryczy, przed oczami miał tylko szczupłą, wielobarwną sylwetkę, otoczoną fiołkową chmurą.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Możliwe, że kiedyś, jak natchnienie pozwoli, powstanie ciąg dalszy tej historyjki. Na razie, wklejam to co jest :) I nieustannie dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze - to one karmią wena!
> 
> Update: "Artystka" doczekała się wreszcie ciągu dalszego i swojego własnego wątku. Drugi rozdział (z ilustracjami!) znajdziecie tu: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6662947/chapters/15238405


	6. Izolatka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Pośpiesz się! Proszę pośpiesz się!” krzyk Sabine wciąż dźwięczał mu w uszach, gdy biegł do śluzy, zupełnie nie zauważając ludzi, którzy stali mu na drodze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dwie brakujące sceny z odcinka "The Protector of Concord Dawn". Napisane zaledwie kilka godzin po emisji, ale dopiero teraz znalazłam chwilkę by to ogarnąć i wrzucić :)

„Pośpiesz się! Proszę pośpiesz się!” krzyk Sabine wciąż dźwięczał mu w uszach, gdy biegł do śluzy, zupełnie nie zauważając ludzi, którzy stali mu na drodze. Ktoś się przewrócił, ktoś krzyknął za nim, on jednak ignorował wszystko. Zbyt wyraźnie widział w jakim stanie był A-wing, który kilka minut wcześniej wyskoczył z nadprzestrzeni. Musieli użyć wiązki promienia przyciągającego, by bezpiecznie dołączyć zrujnowany statek do głównego okrętu. Ale przecież nie mogło być aż tak źle skoro dała radę skoczyć, prawda? Na chwilę w kokpicie, gdy przerażony zamknął oczy, sięgnął do Hery Mocą. Wciąż ją wyczuwał, wciąż tam była, słabe, delikatne drganie.  
Czekał niecierpliwie, podczas gdy droidy zajęły się dokowaniem zniszczonego myśliwca. Stał przy śluzie, czekając na zakończenie procesu dekompresji, siłą powstrzymywał się, by nie kopnąć w ścianę, nie rozwalić czegoś. Nie pogonić maszyn. Słyszał syk gaśnic, zgrzyt rozcinanego metalu. W końcu właz się otworzył i zobaczył ją. Leżała skulona na metalowej podłodze, tak jak ją wyciągnęli ze strzaskanego kokpitu. Nadpalony kombinezon, zakrwawiona twarz, rękawice w strzępach. Musiała się osłaniać dłońmi przed wybuchem. Spokój Jarrus, powtarzał sobie, raz za razem. Nie może pokazać, jak bardzo ten widok nim wstrząsnął. Odsunął droida medycznego i sam delikatnie podniósł ją i ułożył na antygrawie. Wyprostował lekku, okrył cienkim pledem. Droga do skrzydła szpitalnego dłużyła mu się jak nigdy, mimo iż szedł obok noszy szybkim marszem. Ostrożnie trzymał jej dłoń, pod palcami wciąż wyczuwał słaby puls. Żyła, to najważniejsze.  
Przed drzwiami do zabiegowego czekała reszta załogi. Blada, wielkooka Sabine, z drżącymi ramionami, na pewno obwiniająca siebie za to co się stało. Wystraszony, smutny Ezra, który dopiero co zaczął się godzić ze stratą rodziców. Zdeterminowany, zacięty Zeb. Powinien zatrzymać się przy nich na chwilę, pocieszyć ich jakoś, ale ten jeden raz nie miał ochoty myśleć o nikim innym tylko o niej. Potrzebowała go. Reszta musi sobie jakoś poradzić. Skinął dzieciakom głową i wszedł do izolatki, zasuwając za sobą drzwi.  
Widział, że droid był niezadowolony z dodatkowego towarzystwa, z uważnego kontrolowania każdego jego ruchu, ale zupełnie się tym nie przejmował. Nie ma mowy, by teraz wyszedł i ją zostawił. Była taka blada. Podkrążone na pomarańczowo oczy, twarz z kilkoma brzydkimi rozcięciami. Jednym uchem słuchał monotonnego głosu, wymieniającego listę obrażeń: zwichnięta ręka, złamane dwa żebra, zatrucie dymem, niedotlenienie, wstrząs mózgu, wielokrotne naruszenie powłok skórnych, oparzenia. Nigdy jeszcze, w ciągu tych wszystkich lat kiedy latali razem, nie oberwała aż tak mocno. Zadrapania, drobne urazy, to była ich codzienność. Tym razem stało się coś znacznie gorszego.  
Hera. Piękna, dzielna Hera, zawsze stawiająca dobro innych nad swoje własne. Nie pozwoli by jej misja okazała się porażką. Skończy to, co zaczęła, w taki sposób w jaki chciała. Dla niej.  
Ostrożnie pogłaskał jej lek, zamknął oczy. Zaraz tu wpadnie reszta drużyny, nie może ich dłużej przetrzymywać z dala, nie zasługują na to, zwłaszcza Sabine. On musi porozmawiać z Sato. Powoli w głowie zaczął mu się formułować nowy plan. Jeśli Hera chciała pokojowych rozmów, bezpiecznego przejścia i możliwych sojuszników, to już on zadba, by to dostała.

_kilka(naście?) godzin później_

Poczekał spokojnie, aż Sabine wyjdzie z izolatki – trochę ją po wybuchu bolała głowa, mówiła, że chce się położyć. Dopiero wtedy podszedł powoli bliżej i przysiadł na skraju łóżka. Hera wciąż wydawała się nienaturalnie blada w białej pościeli, zadrapania i opatrunki wyraźnie odcinały się od zieleni skóry. Jednak jej oczy patrzyły przytomnie i bystro. Zacisnęła palce na jego dłoni.  
\- Mów dokładnie, co się tak naprawdę wydarzyło na Concord Dawn. Co to za wybuchy, które nam artystkę uszkodziły? - nadal była zachrypnięta, ale to jej nie przeszkadzało zasypywać go pytaniami.  
Skrzywił się lekko na wspomnienie pojedynku. Hera natychmiast to zauważyła.  
\- Kanan - ostrzeżenie, wypowiedziane tak dobrze znanym mu tonem, sprawiło, że po raz pierwszy od kilku godzin miał ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem. Pani kapitan naprawdę musiała czuć się o wiele lepiej.  
\- Wszystko w porządku. Dopilnuje byś dostała pełen raport z akcji – poklepał ją lekko po dłoni. - Teraz jednak powinnaś odpocząć.  
\- Kanan... - uwielbiał, gdy wymawiała jego imię w sposób, jakby nie wiedziała, czy go uściskać czy mu przyłożyć. Oczywiście najbardziej lubił, gdy „Kanan” było szeptane gorączkowo nocami, ale na to będzie musiał trochę poczekać. Nie dopuści, by cokolwiek zakłóciło jej rekonwalescencję. Nawet on sam.  
Na chwilę w izolatce zapanowała cisza. Gładził jej smukłe palce, omijając sińce i niewielkie oparzeliny od iskier i myślał jak niewiele brakowało tym razem. Po raz pierwszy dotarło do niego, że mógł ją stracić. Że nie są wieczni i niezniszczalni. Niby cały czas o tym wiedział, wojna nie dawała im chwili oddechu, ale teraz, po raz pierwszy, stanął twarzą w twarz z możliwością, że jednego dnia szczęście może ich opuścić.  
Musiała wyczuć zmianę jego nastroju, jak zawsze.  
\- Hej, przestań – odwróciła dłoń i splotła ich palce razem. - Już jest dobrze.  
Spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem. Jak mogła mówić, że jest dobrze, gdy leży tu, pokiereszowana i nawet nie może się porządnie ruszać? Uśmiechnęła się i wtedy nie wytrzymał. Pochylił się nisko i pocałował ją, na początku ostrożnie, później z całą desperacją, jaka się w nim nagromadziła. Musiał poczuć, że jest przy nim, tu i teraz. Że znowu im się udało. Usłyszał jak jęknęła i natychmiast oprzytomniał. Odsunął się gwałtownie.  
\- Przepraszam, przepraszam! - miał ochotę nawymyślać sobie od ostatnich idiotów. Przecież ona była poważnie ranna! Dopiero co obiecywał, że do czegoś takiego nie dopuści! - Nic ci nie zrobiłem?  
Skrzywiła się próbując się podnieść. Natychmiast do niej podskoczył i pomógł jej się wygodniej ułożyć.  
\- Kanan, ja naprawdę nie jestem ze szkła – tym razem w jej głosie pobrzmiewały coraz wyraźniejsze nutki irytacji. - Miałam wypadek, poważny, ale to nie znaczy, że rozpadnę się na kawałki tylko dlatego, że mnie pocałowałeś!  
\- Wiem, ale...  
\- Żadnego ale – przerwała mu stanowczo. - Chcesz mi pomóc? To mam dla ciebie zadanie.  
Westchnął ciężko w duchu. Z Herą w takim nastroju nie było co dyskutować. Skinął głową.  
\- Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?  
Zerknęła na niego uważnie i spuściła wzrok.  
\- Pomógłbyś mi się trochę umyć?  
Dopiero teraz zauważył ślady dymu na jej twarzy, sadzę i smar na lekku. Jak ją to musiało drażnić! Głupie droidy medyczne, wszystko co wykraczało poza podstawowe oprogramowanie, było przez nie ignorowane. Chopper miał rację, wyzywając na nich, gdy protestował przed udziałem w ostatniej misji, za nic nie można było im ufać.  
W milczeniu nalał do miski ciepłej wody, dodał trochę antybakteryjnego mydła. W szafce pod umywalką znalazł jednorazowe, delikatne bawełniane szmatki. Podszedł do niej i powoli, systematycznie zaczął usuwać pozostałości po wybuchu. Najpierw ze skroni i policzków, później z lekku.  
\- Dziękuję kochany – wymruczała cicho.  
Zadowolona przymknęła oczy i z uśmiechem poddawała się wszystkim zabiegom. Po chwili doszedł go jej równy oddech. Zasnęła. Skończył, odstawił miskę na podłogę i przyciągnął do łóżka jeden z niewielkich stołków stojących pod ścianą. Zamknął jej palce w swoich dłoniach i odetchnął głęboko. Dopiero teraz zaczęły mu dokuczać naciągnięte mięśnie ramion. Chyba powoli robił się za stary na takie wygibasy, jak to co odstawił dziś na mandaloriańskim myśliwcu. Sam nie wiedział, co w niego wtedy wstąpiło. Miał tylko jeden cel – doprowadzić do powodzenia misji, dokładnie tak, jak tego chciała Hera. I dążąc do niego nie zważał na nic. Ostrożnie położył głowę na okryciu, obok ich połączonych rąk. Tylko na chwilę zamknie oczy, później zajmie się Fenn Rau, raportami i całym tym rebelianckim bałaganem biurokratycznym. Teraz, na kilka minut, chciał o tym zapomnieć.  
Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy zasnął.


	7. Teść

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Czasami dopiero na zakończenie zwariowanego dnia można dokonać analizy tego, co się wydarzyło.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maleństwo, ale muszę się nim podzielić - efekt obejrzenia kawałeczka zatytułowanego "Family Reunion" z odcinka "Homecoming" :)  
> Czy już może być następna środa, dziękuję?

To był ciężki, pełen emocji dzień.  
Przydałaby nam się wreszcie chwila na złapanie oddechu, westchnęła Hera otwierając dolną szufladę łóżka. Wyciągnęła z niej starannie schowaną przed Chopperem butelkę mocnej, correliańskiej whiskey. Droid uważał, że nic tak dobrze nie filtruje przewodów jak alkohol, dlatego żadna flaszka na pokładzie Ducha nie była bezpieczna. Chwyciła dwa kubki ze stolika i ruszyła do kajuty naprzeciwko.  
Kanan siedział na koi i wpatrywał się ponuro w podłogę.  
\- Zrobiłem z siebie kompletnego idiotę - jęknął rozpaczliwie, gdy tylko weszła.  
Popatrzyła na niego z czułością.  
\- Nie ty pierwszy, mój drogi - uśmiechnęła się, widząc jak poderwał głowę i zmierzył ją ostrym wzrokiem. - Tata jakoś tak wpływa na wszystkich, że chcą się pokazać z jak najlepszej strony. Tylko nie zawsze im to wychodzi - dodała po chwili, rozlewając bursztynowy płyn do kubków.  
Wziął od niej naczynie, pociągnął długi łyk. Zrobiła to samo. Napój przyjemnie rozgrzewał, sprawiał, że napięcie powoli ją opuszczało. Usiadła obok Kanana, oparła mu głowę na ramieniu i zamknęła oczy. Sama nie wiedziała, czy to co czuje, to smutek, ulga, czy radość?  
\- Hera... - z zamyślenia wyrwał ją cichy głos.  
Wyprostowała się i spojrzała na niego. Wydał jej się taki poważny i zdenerwowany. O co mu mogło chodzić?  
\- Czy myślisz, że twój tata domyślił się, że my.... że jesteśmy... no wiesz. Że jesteśmy razem? - zapytał niepewnie.  
Wybuchnęła śmiechem. Doprawdy, jak na mądrego i wyedukowanego Jedi, był on czasem rozczulająco niedomyślny.  
\- Tata nie ma co do tego najmniejszych wątpliwości - odparła i z rozbawieniem obserwowała, jak blednie jeszcze bardziej.


	8. Duszna noc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noce na Tatooine nie należały do przyjemnych: parne i duszne, ale Obi-Wan już do nich przywykł. Tym razem jednak, nieokreślony niepokój nie dawał mu spać. Coś się działo. Coś ważnego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cały finał 2 sezonu Rebeliantów, jedno nie dawało mi spokoju - DLACZEGO Ezra miał przykazane, by udać się na Malachor? Można powiedzieć, że ten fik to moja odpowiedź na owo pytanie.  
> Ostrzeżenie: nie jestem fanką Mistrza Yody ;)  
> delikatne spojlery do finału.

W kubku przy łóżku nie było już ani kropli wody. Ben Kenobi westchnął ciężko, wstał i podszedł do dzbana, stojącego pod ścianą. Parne noce na Tatooine ciążyły mu coraz bardziej, z każdym rokiem trudniej było znieść upały i wszechogarniającą duchotę.  
Napił się kilka łyków ciepławego płynu, złapał sękaty kij, służący mu zarówno za laskę do podpierania się jak i za broń do odganiania pustynnych szczurów, i wyszedł przed dom. No cóż, dom to raczej zbyt szumna nazwa dla owej konstrukcji. Lepianka pasowała by bardziej. Usiadł na jednym z pobliskich głazów i zapatrzył się w rozgwieżdżone niebo. Cały dzień nie dawały mu spokoju dziwne drgania Mocy. Jakby błaganie o pomoc. Nawet wybrał się w męczącą wędrówkę w okolice farmy Luke'a, ale wszystko tam wydawało się być w jak najlepszym porządku. Coś się jednak działo. Coś ważnego.  
Dlatego nie zdziwił się zbytnio, gdy tuż obok niego zmaterializował się tak dobrze znany, widmowy kształt i charakterystyczny, lekko piskliwy głos rozpoczął rozmowę.  
\- Mistrz Kenobi gwiazdy na niebie podziwia, hmmm?  
Odwrócił się do swojego najstarszego (jedynego już teraz) przyjaciela.  
\- Mistrzu Yoda, coś się musiało wydarzyć, odbieram silne zakłócenia w Mocy.  
Zdziwił się widząc uśmiech rozlewający się na zielonej, pomarszczonej twarzy.  
\- Tak, tak, zakłócenia, dobrze. Być tak musi, nie inaczej. Dobrze tak.  
Obi-Wan poczuł pierwsze silne ukłucie niepokoju.  
\- Powiedz mi o co chodzi mistrzu, proszę - zwrócił się całym sobą do półprzejrzystej postaci. Dawny wielki mistrz Zakonu Jedi, siedział z zadowoloną miną na omszałej gałęzi, w dłoni trzymając kostur, tak podobny do tego, który opierał się o głaz.  
\- O wizji spełnienie zadbałem ja. Ostatnim Jedi Skywalker młody będzie, gdy czas nadejdzie - Yoda roześmiał się cicho i pokiwał zadowolony głową. - Spać idź Kenobi, spać, lat kilka spokoju masz jeszcze.  
Obraz rozmył się, jakby od podmuchu pustynnego wiatru i Ben ponownie został sam. Nie miał ochoty na powrót do dusznej chatynki, a niepokój zamiast go opuścić, tylko się wzmagał. Silne wrażenie, że przyjaciel potrzebuje ratunku, było jeszcze intensywniejsze. Czy to Ciemna Strona próbowała na nim swoich sztuczek? Przecież nie miał już przyjaciół, nie on. Wszyscy zginęli, zmieceni siłą furii Imperatora. Nawet Anakin. Jego śmierć wciąż bolała najbardziej, bo nie była ostateczna. Sam siebie ganił za wiarę, że w potworze terroryzującym galaktykę, wciąż tli się iskra jego dawnego ucznia. Ale mistrz Yoda przekonał go, by zaniechał wszelkiego działania. By dbał z oddali o Luke'a, nową nadzieję, która powstanie, tak jak zostało przepowiedziane. Nic nie może zrobić. Musi zaufać mądrości wielkiego mistrza, zaufać w Moc. Kto by zresztą mógł jeszcze walczyć, wszak we wszechświecie, poza ich dwójką nie było już Jedi. Imperium o to zadbało. Może kiedyś, młody Luke odrodzi Zakon, jak zdaje się w to wierzyć mistrz Yoda. Ale jego czas jeszcze nie nadszedł.  
Kamień był przyjemnie nagrzany, gwiazdy migotały przyjaźnie. Obi-Wan Kenobi zamknął oczy i w słowach medytacji odnalazł upragniony spokój.

Na dalekim, bagiennym Dagobah Yoda zeskoczył zwinnie z konara. Tak, tak poświęcenie konieczne dokonać się musiało. Serce mu krwawiło na myśl o młodym Bridgerze, jego mistrzu i Ashoce Tano. Ale musiał ich wysłać na Malachor. Na ich własną zgubę. Stawali się zbyt potężni, a zjednoczeni tworzyli wielkie zagrożenie dla Ciemności. Na to było jednak za wcześnie, dużo za wcześnie.  
Teraz jednak przywrócił stary porządek. Nawet jeśli jakimś cudem przetrwają, będą tak zmienieni, że żadne z nich nie będzie tym kim było. Taka była siła mrocznej świątyni. Taka była klątwa starożytnego Malachor. Wszyscy Jedi musieli zginąć. Wszyscy. Wtedy i tylko wtedy, nowa nadzieja będzie miała szansę przywrócić równowagę Mocy...  
Mistrz Yoda westchnął ciężko. Wiek mu ciążył coraz bardziej, tak jak i tragiczne wybory, których dokonywał. Ale musi zachować siły. Zbliżał się czas, gdy młody Skywalker na nauki do niego trafi i Jasna Strona odzyska swoją utraconą potęgę.


	9. Powrót do domu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebelia zyskała nowy transportowiec. Cham Syndulla z powrotem odleciał na Ryloth. A Hera upewniwszy się, że wszystko funkcjonuje jak należy, może nareszcie zamknąć się w kajucie i zająć sobą.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Szczęśliwego Dnia Star Wars! Znalazłam to opowiadanie przypadkiem w pliku z fikami, nie mam pojęcia dlaczego wcześniej go nie wrzuciłam, ale za to na dziś jak znalazł. Komfort!fik po Homecoming.

Ależ była zmęczona! Szła powoli w stronę Ducha, w myślach jeszcze raz robiąc przegląd swojej eskadry – każdy z myśliwców został odpowiednio zadokowany w transportowcu, piloci mieli do nich łatwy dostęp, a przede wszystkim bezpieczne miejsce do dokonywania wszelkich koniecznych napraw. Po raz pierwszy od dawna Hera uwierzyła, że coś wreszcie zmieniło się na lepsze. Że teraz wreszcie mieli szansę na zwycięstwo w niekończącej się wojnie.  
O ojcu starała się za bardzo nie myśleć. Pożegnali się przyjaźnie, znacznie lepiej niż przed tyloma laty, gdy uciekła dołączyć do Rebelii. Wciąż nie wiedziała, czy jego zapewnienia, że jest z niej dumny były szczere, ale musiała przyznać, że się starał. Zwrócił się do niej stopniem, oddał jej spontaniczny uścisk - jak na Chama Syndullę, wielkiego bojownika o wolność, było to naprawdę dużo. Wolała nie wspominać wcześniejszych wydarzeń, jak przykuł ją kajdankami we wraku bombowca, jak bezwzględnie i zimno mierzył do niej z broni...

Przeszła przez właz, zasunęła za sobą osłony i zatrzymała się na chwilę na korytarzu. Z kajuty Sabine sączyła się spokojna muzyka, od chłopaków dochodziło przytłumione chrapanie Zeba i podśpiewywanie Ezry – widać leżał z słuchawkami na uszach i padem nastawionym na najnowsze galaktyczne hity. W kajucie naprzeciwko jej własnej panowała cisza. Zerknęła jeszcze do kokpitu. Chopper podpiął się pod komputer pokładowy i coś kalibrował zawzięcie, bo światełka na obudowie pulsowały równo. Nie przeszkadzała mu. Chwyciła tylko podręczną apteczkę i wreszcie poszła do siebie.  
Z ulgą zamknęła drzwi i oparła się o nie na chwilę. Nareszcie może przestać udawać, trzymać się prosto i sprawiać wrażenie, że nad wszystkim panuje. Odpięła zbroję, buty rzuciła w kąt, ściągnęła spodnie i wreszcie otworzyła skrzynkę z lekami. Potrzebowała czegoś przeciwbólowego, ramiona od czasu walki ze sterami transportera rwały tak mocno, aż chwilami robiło jej się mdło. Ledwo połknęła pierwszą tabletkę, drzwi od kajuty rozsunęły się i wszedł przez nie Kanan. Jak co wieczór, przez ostatnie tygodnie. Odwróciła się do niego z lekkim uśmiechem.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? - podszedł bliżej, położył ręce na jej ramionach i powoli przesunął dłońmi w dół.  
Syknęła mimowolnie i odsunęła się.  
\- To nic – powiedziała szybko, cofając się o kolejny krok.  
Nie podobał jej się wyraz jego oczu, nagle pociemniałych i uważnych.  
\- Hera – ostrzegł cicho.  
Westchnęła. Wiedziała, że walka nie ma sensu i tak dowie się prędzej czy później. W końcu po to właśnie przyszedł. Próbowała ściągnąć bluzę, ale ręce odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa. Bez słowa pomógł jej się wyplątać z materiału, za jednym zamachem odpinając też gogle i słuchawki. Po chwili stała przed nim boso, tylko w cienkiej koszulce na ramiączkach. Objęła się posykując z bólu i spuściła głowę. Bała się na niego spojrzeć, bała się zobaczyć... co?  
Wściekłość? Rozczarowanie?  
Ostrożnie posadził ją na ławce pod ścianą. Ściągnął z łóżka jeden z koców i okrył ją częściowo. Usiadł obok i bez słowa zabrał się za smarowanie śladów na jej lewym przedramieniu. Śladów zostawionych przez długie i silne palce Chama.  
\- To dlatego mu się nie wyrwałaś? - zapytał cicho, delikatnymi okrężnymi ruchami wcierając krem z bactą. - Obawiałaś się, że skrzywdzi cię bardziej?  
Pokręciła przecząco głową. Nie bała się ojca. Wiedziała, że nie chciał jej zranić, na pewno nie fizycznie, po prostu gdy zapalał się do sprawy, wszystko inne przestawało dla niego istnieć. Łatwiej było choć przez chwilę za nim podążać, niż tracić energię na bezskuteczną szarpaninę.

Kanan skończył nakładać maść i ostrożnie nakleił opatrunek ochronny.  
\- Coś jeszcze? - nie odstawiał słoiczka, od początku pewny odpowiedzi twierdzącej.  
Hera nie widziała celu w dalszym protestowaniu. Wyciągnęła przed siebie dłonie. Na obu nadgarstkach widniały czerwone wybroczyny. Tak gwałtownie szarpała się z kajdankami, że podarła rękawice i metal mocno otarł jej skórę. Nie miała serca wyjaśnić Chopperowi, że celność jego elektrycznych przecinaków, też pozostawiała dużo do życzenia.  
Zerknęła spod oka na swojego partnera. Pracował sprawnie, w skupieniu, ale po tylu latach łatwo umiała poznać, że w środku gotuje się ze złości.  
Niepotrzebnie, westchnęła, to przecież i tak niczego nie zmieni.  
Odstawił słoik na blat i dokładnie owinął jej nadgarstki cienką warstwą bandaża. Miała ochotę się roześmiać. Teraz dopiero wyglądała, jak ofiara poważnej kraksy, ale się powstrzymała. Wiedziała, że swoisty rytuał z opatrywaniem ran był mu potrzebny, chyba nawet bardziej niż jej. Od kiedy pierwsza akcja nad Concord Dawn zakończyła się spektakularną porażką, Kanan po każdej kolejnej misji zjawiał się u niej wieczorem i sprawdzał, czy wszystko w porządku. Musiał się naocznie przekonać, że jest cała i zdrowa.  
Uniósł jej dłonie do ust i ostrożnie pocałował miejsce tuż nad opatrunkiem.  
Przypatrzyła mu się uważnie. Zauważyła podkrążone oczy, lekkie drżenie palców. No tak, nie ona jedna została poszkodowana tego dnia.  
\- Przepraszam, że cię ogłuszył – powiedziała cicho.  
Parsknął ironicznie.  
\- Sam sobie na to zasłużyłem, całkowitą ślepotą na oczywiste znaki – wzruszył ramionami. - Dzieciakom nic nie jest, sprawdziłem – dodał po chwili.  
Skinęła głową w podziękowaniu. Zastanowiła się przelotnie, czy dlatego nawet nie upewniła się, że z załogą wszystko w porządku. Po prostu była absolutnie pewna, że on to zrobi.  
Wstał, z jednej z szuflad pod łóżkiem wyciągnął bluzę i legginsy i pomógł jej się ubrać, uważając by nie naruszyć opatrunków. Ziewnęła szeroko.  
\- Zmęczona? - zapytał. Czyżby z nutą rozczarowania?  
\- Już mniej. Za to bardzo głodna – odpowiedziała szczerze.  
Roześmiał się.  
\- Wiem co zrobimy. Ty się wyciągniesz wygodnie na fotelu we wspólnym, wybierzesz coś fajnego do oglądania, a ja skombinuję jakąś kolację – spojrzał na nią oczekując potwierdzenia.  
Zgodziła się entuzjastycznie. To był doskonały pomysł!

Po chwili siedziała wygodnie na miękkich poduszkach i przeglądała listę holovidów, zapisanych na głównym dysku przenośnego odtwarzacza. Z kuchni dochodziły pobrzękiwania i skwierczenie, po czym doleciała do niej smakowita woń pieczonych bulw. Zaburczało jej głośno w brzuchu.  
Powoli dołączała do niej reszta załogi, zapewne wywabiona z kajut zapachem jedzenia. Pierwsza Sabine, wycierając usmarowane farbą ręce w szmatkę, minutę później chłopacy. Rozsiedli się wokół stołu i zaczęli kłócić o wybór filmu. Zawołała do Kanana, by przyszykował dodatkowe porcje i popatrzyła na nich z uśmiechem.  
To nic, że od kilkunastu lat nie postawiła nogi na Ryloth, gdzie się urodziła i wychowała. To nic, że ojciec widział ją głównie przez pryzmat użyteczności w walce o niepodległość.  
Tu była jej rodzina. Taka, którą sama sobie stworzyła. Każde z nich z paskudną przeszłością, każde z ciemnymi sekretami. 

A jednak razem stanowili siłę nie do pokonania.


	10. Maska

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W życiu Kanana po raz kolejny zmieniło się wszystko. I po raz kolejny musi znaleźć drogę, do poradzenia sobie z własnym dramatem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To jak Wam się podobał odcinek premierowy?  
> Fik tak naprawdę powstał tuż po zwiastunie... i zupełnie o nim zapomniałam. Teraz go znalazłam i po drobnych zmianach postanowiłam się podzielić.  
> Dobrze mieć ekipę Ducha z powrotem na ekranach co tydzień. Pół roku hiatusu to zdecydowanie za długo :)

Ból  
stał się centrum jego wszechświata przez pierwsze, najgorsze dni. Nie pozwalał Mocy do niego dotrzeć. Nie dawał szans na luksus odpłynięcia i zapomnienia. Był jedyną rzeczą, która trzymała go tu i teraz. Zalewające go ogniste fale, jedna za drugą, nakładające się na siebie, nigdy nie znikające całkowicie. Odmówił leków, poza bactą na oczy. Nie chciał sztucznego otumanienia. To była jego kara. Zgrzeszył brakiem zdecydowania i stanowczości. Nie pomógł Ezrze przejrzeć kłamstw Sitha. Nie był w stanie walczyć u boku Ahsoki.  
Po tym jak został pasowany, w świątyni na Lothal, przez chwilę uwierzył, że jest prawdziwym Jedi. Że może kontynuować dzieło swojej Mistrzyni. Że potrafi przekazać padawanowi to co najważniejsze, stać się dla niego drogowskazem. I bardzo szybko i bardzo brutalnie został ukarany za swoją pychę. Tyle razy mówił dzieciakowi by się skoncentrował. Tyle razy pouczał go o konieczności skupienia. Szkoda, że sam nie potrafił skorzystać z własnych lekcji. Jeden niewielki moment utraty uwagi.  
Ułamek sekundy i wszystko się zmieniło.  
Zawiódł jako Mistrz i jako przyjaciel, a cena tego była straszliwa. Ahsoka zginęła, Ezra otarł się o Ciemną Stronę. On sam stał się bezużyteczny.  
Dlatego cierpiał w milczeniu

 

Czerwień  
otaczała go ze wszystkich stron. Gdy pulsowanie narastało, przybierała krwisty odcień, gdy odpływało stawała się bardziej przytłumiona. Gdzieś w koralowej jednolitości zniknęła zieleń oczu Hery i morski błękit włosów Sabine. Fiolet futra Zeba i poszarpana, pomarańczowa kamizelka Ezry. Migające diody Choppera, szarość paneli prowadzących do kokpitu. Został tylko ogień. Z każdym dniem coraz mniej pamiętał pewien uśmiech, przeznaczony tylko dla niego, wywrotowe graffiti zdobiące imperialne budynki, bezczelne porozumiewawcze mrugnięcia w trakcie misji. Przepiękne eksplozje i rozmazane gwiazdy przy skoku w nadświetlną. Wszystko zastąpiła jedna, jedyna barwa.  
Był taki naiwny! Myślał, że przez te wszystkie lata doskonale poznał Ducha, swój jedyny prawdziwy dom poza Świątynią Jedi, dawno temu, w innym życiu. Teraz, pozbawiony wzroku, z każdym krokiem dowiadywał się jak bardzo się mylił. Próg przy wejściu do kuchni, wystająca śruba koło drabiny, szczeble, których nagle zrobiło się jakby więcej. Wszystko stawało się przeszkodą niemal nie do pokonania. Nie chciał pomocy, musiał poznać otoczenie sam. Nawet jeśli w konsekwencji przez kilka dni ledwo się poruszał, czekając aż zrosną się połamane palce u stóp. Zrezygnował z naramiennika, ze swojej ulubionej zbroi będącej jego drugą naturą. Mocowanie się z zapięciami było ponad jego siły, zresztą - po co kalece zbroja i to do tego porządna, mandaloriańska? W końcu czas akcji i niebezpiecznych misji dla niego minął bezpowrotnie. Prosta bluza wystarczała w zupełności. Nawet jeśli czuł, że rękawy są trochę przykrótkie, jakie to miało znaczenie?  
Szybkie prysznice soniczne nie były skomplikowane, jednak pierwsza próba ogolenia się, zakończyła się bardzo szybko i na dodatek dość makabrycznie. Wciąż w uszach dźwięczał mu urywany oddech Hery, opatrującej pociętą twarz. Nic nie powiedziała, a on pozwolił brodzie odrosnąć zasłaniając blizny.   
Kolejne świadectwo jego nieudolności.

 

Maska  
zaskoczyła go całkowicie. Tego dnia, gdy medycy orzekli, że rany przestały się babrać i mógł zrezygnować z opaski z bactą, Sabine nieśmiało wślizgnęła się do jego kajuty. Z ulgą przerwał żmudny proces mocowania standardowej osłony medycznej, by nie straszyć otoczenia oparzelinami wraz białą galaretą odrastającą w oczodołach i odwrócił się do niej. Opisała co zrobiła ze znalezioną w Phantomie, zapomnianą przez wszystkich maską z Malachor. Powiodła jego palcami po mięciutkiej wyściółce ze skórki, pokazała jak łatwo można całość założyć i zdjąć. Zapomniała wspomnieć o kolorze, ale nawet jeśli prezent zdobiły jaskraworóżowe ciapki, to w końcu nie jego będą od tego bolały oczy.  
He, he, he.  
Następnego poranka na Duchu zjawił się Rex. Bez pytania wyciągnął go na zewnątrz. Kiedyś by się opierał, walczył, może kłócił. Teraz pozwolił się prowadzić, odpowiadając na zaniepokojone „wszystko dobrze?” Hery lekkim skinieniem głowy. Poczuł się lepiej wystawiając twarz na delikatne podmuchy ciepłego wiatru. Stary Klon ujął go pod ramię i krok po kroku oprowadził po perymetrze. Nie odzywali się do siebie, nie było takiej potrzeby. Następnego dnia powtórzyli ten dziwny spacer. I kolejnego i kolejnego, aż nauczył się każdej nierówności terenu, zapamiętał odległości między najważniejszymi punktami bazy. To Rex pomógł mu znaleźć obszar tuż przy płocie z czujników, za lądowiskiem, niedaleko wielkich jam, prowadzących do podziemnych magazynów. Wspaniale odosobniony punkt, gdzie rzadko kto się zapuszczał. Tego wieczoru Sabine pożyczyła na chwilę maskę tłumacząc, że trzeba uzupełnić pewne detale dekoracyjne. Dopiero na drugi dzień westchnienie Klona, kazało mu wreszcie zainteresować się, co zostało domalowane. Odpowiedź „oczy Jaig” wyjaśniła mu wszystko. Kontynuowali swój tradycyjny obchód, nie wracając do tematu. Później tylko pieszczotliwie przejechał dłonią po włosach dziewczyny, w podziękowaniu za troskę. Zamarł na chwilę, czując inną długość.  
Ale jak zwykle, nie pytał o nic.

 

Samotność  
zdawała się naturalnym wyborem w zaistniałej sytuacji. Ezra zdawał się dochodzić do siebie po wydarzeniach na Malachor całkiem nieźle. Słyszał przez ściany jego podekscytowany głos, gdy pokazywał Sabine nowe sztuczki z mieczem świetlnym. Znaleźli go podobno z Zebem w jakimś opuszczonym domostwie w czasie jednej z misji. Nie wnikał w szczegóły, nawet jeśli czuł, że w tej historii nie wszystko się zgadza. Cieszył się, że dzieciak pozbierał się sensownie po wszystkim, nawet jeśli zdawał się nie do końca szczery ze swoim Mistrzem. Stłumił narastający gdzieś w środku niepokój. Sabine i Zeb także świetnie sobie radzili, prawdziwie odnaleźli się w rebelianckich strukturach. A Hera?  
Ach.  
O Herze starał się nie myśleć. Bo tu nie poszło tak łatwo.  
Był taki dumny, gdy podzieliła się z nim wiadomością o awansie, wtedy, gdy jeszcze co wieczór przychodziła do niego porozmawiać i pomóc mu czasem ze zmianą opatrunku. Poddawał się zabiegom, rzucając czasem jakieś słowo komentarza, poza tym jednak w większości milczał. Ani razu jej nie zawołał. Ani razu nie poprosił by została na noc. Hera w końcu zrozumiała. Nie przestawała go odwiedzać, nawet w jego nowym miejscu medytacji na granicy bazy, to nie w jej stylu poddać się tak łatwo, ale z czasem w większości jednostronna rozmowa przyjęła postać suchych komunikatów informacyjnych. Bolało, ale tłumaczył sobie, że tak jest znacznie lepiej. Ona może się w pełni realizować, on nie stoi na drodze jej celów. Bo prawda była taka, że teraz stanowił przeszkodę a nie pomoc. Lepiej gdy nie wymyślają, jak go uwzględnić w misji, jak sprawić by czuł się użyteczny. Powinni poświęcać energię ważniejszym sprawom. Okazało się, że jeden Jedi rebelii w zupełności wystarcza. Odsunął się od wszystkich, w ciszy odnajdując tak potrzebne ukojenie.  
Medytował przez długie godziny, za jedyne towarzystwo mając tupot maleńkich stóp Dokm, zaciekawionych nieruchomą postacią. Bardzo chciał uwierzyć w pewność płynącą z Mocy. Wreszcie sam siebie przekonał, że otaczający go bezruch oznacza osiągniętą z tak wielkim trudem równowagę.

Wszystko przecież było w porządku.


End file.
